Vor dem Morgen
by TheVirginian
Summary: Es ist vollbracht. Dem Unbrechbaren Schwur wurde Rechnung getragen. Nur noch wenige Stunden trennen Severus Snape und Draco Malfoy von der Audienz beim Dunklen Lord, aber die Nacht ist voller Geister und lebendiger Gedanken. Oneshot.


_Liebe Leserinnen und Leser, eine kleine Kurzgeschichte, „Oneshot", wenn Ihr so wollt, für zwischendurch, eine Momentaufnahme, in der Severus Snape über die aufwühlenden Ereignisse auf dem Astronomieturm nachdenkt._

**Vor dem Morgen**

„Vita mihi mors est." – Der Tod bedeutet für mich Leben.

Dichter Regen fällt unablässig, tränkt meinen Umhang, wäscht das dunkle Blut heraus; mein Blut, nicht seines. Der, der durch meine Hand gestorben ist, hat kein Blut vergossen. Wir töten unsichtbar, nicht barbarisch mit viel Säftevergießen wie die Muggel – obwohl wir auch dazu die Macht hätten.

Macht…ein sagenhaftes Phänomen. Allen intelligenzbegabten Lebewesen wohnt ein Streben inne, andere zu dominieren.

Wir unterscheiden uns nur in der Art dieses Strebens.

Ich nehme mich darin nicht aus. Mein Ziel war immer, Wissen anzuhäufen, die Dunklen Künste zu studieren wie keiner vor mir, um sie einst in ihrer Gänze zu beherrschen. Seltsame Wege, die das Schicksal einem vorherbestimmt.

Dicke Tropfen rinnen kalt über mein Gesicht; Sturzbäche ergießen sich aus meinem Haar in den Kragen, als stünde ich unter einer Brause.

'Klischee', durchzuckt es mich. Als ob das, was mir anhaftet, so einfach abgewaschen werden könnte.

Unwillkürlich schiebt sich der Gedanke in mein Bewußtsein, wie es wohl wäre, wenn statt der Sintflut ein sternenklarer Himmel Zeuge meiner ersten Stunden ohne _ihn_ werden würde.

Ich hätte dann keine Veranlassung, in Selbstmitleid zu baden. Der Große Wagen, um diese Zeit des Jahres ausgestülpt, als warte er nur darauf, gereinigt zu werden, um im Sommer aufs Feld hinauszufahren, ist mir schon oft stiller Begleiter in klaren Nächten gewesen. Myriaden winziger Lichtpunkte fesseln die Gedanken, bis ein neuer Tag beginnt.

Für mich gibt es nur Enden. Ich muß zu Ende führen, was ohne mein bewußtes Zutun begonnen hat. Jetzt mehr denn je.

Drinnen liegt mein Schutzbefohlener in tiefem Schlaf. Er ist nicht etwa besonders kaltblütig, weil er schlafen kann, während es mich büßerisch im Regen umtreibt; er ist vielmehr der eindrucksvolle Beweis für die Macht des 'Traumlosen Schlafes'.

_Macht_, die ich geschaffen habe.

Morgen müssen wir IHM gegenübertreten. Ich bin durch jahrelanges Training vorbereitet – er ist es nicht. Ich kann nur hoffen, daß er seinen Platz kennt, denn schützen kann ich ihn dort nicht mehr. Diese Aufgabe ist erfüllt.

Zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen, hätte der gesagt, der mein Vater war und an den ich trotz aller Abneigung nicht aufhören kann zu denken. Ob er etwas mehr verabscheut hätte, als einen magischen Sohn?

Meine Haut wird graduell kälter; anders als _er_ sterbe ich lang schon einen langsamen Tod, verabschiede mich immer mehr aus dieser Welt, bis nichts mehr übrig ist, um das Leben zu halten: keine Wärme, kein Körper und schon gar keine Seele.

Wasser rinnt über meine Wangen, tropft von der Spitze meiner Nase und netzt meine fahlen Lippen. Ich frage mich, ob ich weine, aber Tränen schmecken salzig.

Dies ist nichts. Regen.

Ich fahre zusammen, als sich eine magere Gestalt wortlos an meine Seite schiebt. Seit wann wirkt der 'Traumlose Schlaf' so unzuverlässig? _Macht_los.

Der Junge bietet mir Trost an in der Hoffnung, selbst getröstet zu werden. Dabei stehen unsere desolaten Gemütszustände überhaupt nicht zur Debatte. Er täte gut daran, schnell zu verinnerlichen, was Pflichterfüllung und Dienen dem Herrn gegenüber bedeuten.

Unwisch schüttele ich ihn ab. Sentimentalitäten kann und will ich mir nicht erlauben. Es genügt schon, daß ich mich wie ein Verrückter komplett durchnässen lasse. Das ist genug Buße für zwei jämmerliche Seelen.

„Hinein!" verlange ich und weiß, der Befehl klingt hart und unversöhnlich.

Er bleibt wie angewurzelt stehen, wendet sich zu mir und sagt nach einem Zögern, das nur messerscharf dem Ungehorsam entgeht, jedoch ausreichend ist, um auch ihn vollständig zu durchweichen: „Es tut mir leid."

Klar und aufrecht, unverfälschtes Bedauern in der Stimme.

Kein tränenschweres, feiges Gestammel.

Ich bin überrascht. Ob er damit seine Unfähigkeit meint, auszuführen, was ich schließlich für ihn getan habe oder die Idiotie, sich ebenfalls dem Regen auszusetzen, darüber kann ich nur spekulieren.

Aber plötzlich erscheint er mir reifer; das verwöhnte Kind ist auf dem Weg, erwachsen zu werden.

Gemeinsam mit dem Jungen suche ich Schutz; stehen wir unbeweglich so dicht nebeneinander, daß sich die Bäche aus unseren Kleidern zu einem Strom vereinigen.

Ich weiß, er wird mich morgen nicht enttäuschen, und dann wird mein Opfer – _sein_ Opfer nicht vergeblich gewesen sein. Allein, ohne _seinen_ Rat, seine Freundschaft, wird mein Weg steinig und einsam sein und schlüpfrig von Schuld. Unvernünftiges Gewissen.

Die Zeit verrinnt, sanft und unaufhörlich, wie Wellen, die an einen Strand perlen. Durch die Wolken beginnt sich ein Licht zu schieben, verhalten – ein rotes Band am Horizont, ummantelt von nachtdunklen Sturmwolken.

Der Morgen naht. Zeit zu gehen.

Finis.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser inspirierenden Charaktere._

Reviews und Meinungen sind herzlich willkommen.


End file.
